


Bounty Hunting

by RocketChewy, RR4901



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Star Fox Series
Genre: Consensual, Dom Wolf, Dom/sub, Furry, M/M, Master/Pet, Smut, Sub Rocket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 00:04:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17293865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocketChewy/pseuds/RocketChewy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RR4901/pseuds/RR4901
Summary: Rocket takes on a bounty, only to come upon an unexpected outcome





	Bounty Hunting

Rocket woke with a groan. His eyes felt heavy and his head pounded. He went to get up but found that he was tied up in some sort of cargo bay. There were boxes scattered around him, some of them stacked seven feet high. “What the hell?” He asked himself. He tried to rub his head in order to soothe his headache but found he couldn’t. “Shit!” He whispered, realizing he was tied up, his hands immobilized. “What the fuck happened?” 

The silence of the room was broken as the door opened, revealing the figure of a wolf. The wolf smirked at the captive raccoon. “Well, look at you.” He crossed his arms as Rocket stared him down. Rocket grimaced as he attempted to free himself again, but the act proved futile. 

“I wouldn’t try that,” the wolf smirked. “Those are titanium rope, able to hold anything down.”

“Screw you, you prick!” Rocket cursed. He did stop his attempts, now just glaring at the wolf who put him in these restraints.

The wolf leaned back against the wall, watching Rocket with interest. “You really thought trying to get that bounty on me would work well?” Rocket’s eyes narrowed in frustration as he grumbled softly. 

_ Bounty? _ Rocket asked himself.  _ What bounty?  _ He tried to get rid of the chains once more when it came back to him.  _ Wait,  _ he thought in realization,  _ does that mean- _

“Yes, I am Wolf O’Donnell,” the wolf smiled. “Your failed one million unit bounty.”

Rocket began to remember what happened. He was on Wolf’s trail and traced him back at his ship. There was a scuffle and Rocket was knocked out. “You little shit,” he said to the wolf. “I’m going to kill you.” He reached for a knife and began to cut the ropes.

Wolf laughed. “It’s simple,” Wolf stated, “You either do what I say or I’ll leave you here in these ropes for a while. Then come back a bit meaner.”

Rocket narrowed his eyes, his knife cutting into the rope slowly but surely. “What do you want me to do?”

Wolf smiled, darkly. “I’ll give you ten times the money for the bounty if you take my dick.”

Rocket blushed softly, grimacing as he continued to cut the rope. “Fuck off! I wouldn’t fuck you even if it was twenty times that kind of money.” Even as the words left his mouth, the idea of seeing Wolf’s cock made him a bit turned on. He brushed the feeling off as the rope finally snapped off, allowing the raccoon to go free. 

Wolf smirked as Rocket advanced to attack him, the wolf disarming the knife effortlessly, then, using his other hand, he pulled Rocket closer to him, grabbing the raccoon’s butt. Rocket huffed, some of the resistance fading as the grip on his butt turned him more on, his cock bulging in his jumpsuit.

“Perverted prick…” Rocket said as he attempted to fight out of the clutches of Wolf, but he felt a hand reach around his cock, and he moaned softly, closing his eyes as the wolf began to stroke it. He could feel Wolf’s hot breath on him as he began to go faster, Rocket moaning softly. 

Wolf smirked at hearing those soft moans coming from Rocket, the raccoon enjoying the feeling of being jerked off. “I can assume you want to comply now?” Wolf smiled, continuing to jerk off his cock.

Rocket groaned in response, keeping his hips back and away from the other’s hand. “F-fuck…” 

Wolf smiled and leaned into the other’s neck, give him a lick. “I want you to submit. I want you to kneel down and take my cock.”

Rocket’s eyes widened at the words, and he went back to a struggle, trying to break the other’s grip around his wrists. “No, no,” he groaned, trying to escape. ”I’m always on top.”  He blushed as the wolf still stroked his cock and let out another soft groan. 

“Oh, I’m sure you’d rather be a sub,” Wolf said, putting his hands above his head. “You’re the kind of guy who really wants this deep down inside.” Wolf undid his pants, revealing his 8-inch long cock.

Rocket gulped softly at seeing it, part of him really wanting to get to work on it. He slowly got lowered himself. Once he got to the wolf’s cock, he began to wrap his mouth around it, the taste was so hypnotizing that Rocket loved it. While he hadn’t sucked many dicks, but he did have to say that this dick was a good one to suck.

“Mmm, you accepted your role quickly,” Wolf smiled, beginning to thrust his hips into the raccoon’s mouth. Rocket took it in his mouth, his tongue swirling around the cock as Wolf pushed it in harder. 

Wolf moaned at the tightness of Rocket’s throat around his cock. “Good pup…” He went faster, thrusting into it and going faster into his mouth faster. For each thrust in his mouth, Rocket began to want more and more of the cock in his mouth.

“Mphh...” Rocket lustfully moaned out as the thrusting increased, Wolf cradling his head with his hand to get more of his cock down Rocket’s throat. To be honest, Rocket was loving the dominance over him. This feeling of being face fucked was amazing.

“Mmm good boy,” Wolf groaned, petting his head. “You really are milking me dry.” He moved his hips faster, face fucking him even more. 

Rocket groaned in response, giving Wolf more pleasure. He wanted to be the other’s pet, to be his. He wanted to make Wolf cum deep down his throat and fill him with it.

“Mmm, you just enjoy milking me right now aren’t you?” Wolf smiled, pushing deeper into the raccoon’s, his pet’s, throat. “Such a good little pet, pleasing his master.”

Rocket did agree with that. Taking this cock in his mouth felt amazing. He wanted more though, more from Wolf. All of those thoughts ran through his mind when he felt a salty and warm taste in his mouth. 

“Ahhh!!” Wolf moaned, pushing his pet’s mouth in his crotch, “Take it pet!” He came hard into Rocket’s mouth, cum spurting down his throat. His pet took it easily, swallowing it all.  Wolf huffed a few times before patting Rocket’s head. “Huh, good boy,” he smiled, pulling out of his mouth.

Rocket looked at the wolf, fully accepting his role, and turned around, showing his ass. 

“Well, we have a faster learner now don’t we?” He ripped through Rocket’s jumpsuit, revealing his ass and cock, and began to hot dog his ass. The raccoon was waiting for him to start fucking him, and grinded against him, moaning. 

“Ahh, Wolf,” Rocket groaned, trying to get him inside him. He desperately wanted that knot. 

“You want me already?” Wolf grinned, lining up his cock. “You’re going to have to beg for it.”

Rocket groaned, not wanting his reputation broken anymore. “No,” he said, “I’m not going to beg, now fuck me!”

Wolf smacked his ass, “Submit,” he ordered. ”Or I’ll stop right now and leave ya like this. Like the whore you are.” 

Rocket frowned and spread his ass more. “I want,” he started, “I-I want you to fuck me, Wolf. I want to be your bitch.” He tried to push Wolf’s tip into his entrance, but he only pulled back. 

“No, no,” Wolf smiled, “I’ll dictate everything.” And he pushed into Rocket, letting out a groan at the tightness of the raccoon.

“Ahhh-” Rocket groaned, feeling his entrance being stretched by a larger cock. “Thank god for Asher,” he groaned quietly. He didn’t want to admit that Wolf was way bigger, but another thrust made him groan louder. 

“What was that?” Wolf asked, smirking. “Guessing this wasn’t your first time on bottom, was it?” 

Rocket wanted to grumble a remark, but his words turned into another moan as Wolf thrust harder, his cock going more inside him. “Y-yes…” 

Thankfully Wolf didn’t ask more on it, just focusing on thrusting into his pet again and again. Rocket was enjoying it. His tongue hung out as each thrust made him moan more and more. 

“Beg for me, pet,” Wolf said, slapping his balls against the raccoon’s. “Tell me how much you enjoy a real canine’s cock.”

Rocket groaned, putting his head down as he took in Wolf. “More,” he said. “I want more. Fuck me harder!” He squeezed his ass, trying to give him more pleasure. 

“How do you like a real canine’s cock?” Wolf repeated.    
“I l-love it,” Rocket said. Suddenly his prostate was his, sending pleasure to go through his veins. “Ahhhh W-Wolf,” he moaned, pulling his head up and panting, “don-don’t stop Wolf!”

Wolf did listen, going harder into Rocket before finally cumming in him, knot slipping inside the raccoon’s asshole. He let out a long howl as he thrust one last time into his pet.

Rocket let out a soft moan as he also came onto the ground, huffing as he felt Wolf’s seed fill him.

Wolf waited a few minutes, breathing heavily, and pulled out of the raccoon. He watched as cum seeped out of the raccoon’s ass. “As we agreed,” he huffed. He walked over to a box and grabbed a tablet. “Ten times the original one million.” Wolf smiled before continuing, “Plus a hundred thousand extra.”

Rocket’s eyes widened and his jaw dropped, “Why did you do that?” 

“You were a good lay,” Wolf smiled, putting on his pants. “Your boyfriend should be proud and happy with your ass.” 

Rocket slowly got up, looking at the units he just got paid. “He is,” he affirmed. 

Wolf walked over to some taller boxes and opened a hatch, revealing the outside. “Your ship is right outside, sorry about the...coldness.” 

Rocket frowned, “You owe me a new suit.” 

Wolf smirked and smacked his ass on the way out. “Enjoy your night.”

Rocket smiled, thankful that it was night time. “No one should see me like this.” Cum was still seeping out his ass, the raccoon grunting to keep some of it in while he made his way to his ship. Wolf had fucked him hard, and he had loved it.

He made it aboard, huffing as he undressed out of his ruined jumpsuit. “I… have to admit I liked that.” He blushed at still imagining Wolf’s cock inside him. “That just hit all my fucking buttons.” He rubbed his ass, feeling the cum clumped on his fur. “Sticky and warm,” he smiled gently. He used his fingers to get some of it on them, then stuck them in his mouth. The taste of it made him moan out again, wanting just a bit more. “No,” he smiled, “Let’s save it for Ash.”

Starting the ship up, he thought of what do now that he had ten million new credits. He could get all those repairs for his ship, A couple new jumpsuits (maybe ones that won’t rip too easily), and maybe even something for Asher. 

“I think something for Asher sound pretty nice to me,” Rocket smiled, blasting off into space.


End file.
